


It's Good For TV

by Ghostoftreebeard



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Reality TV, The Bachelor AU, or is it...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostoftreebeard/pseuds/Ghostoftreebeard
Summary: Tragedy befalls the filming of The Bachelor and production assistant Jyn Erso finds herself a begrudging stand in contestant on the popular reality show.  She expects to be quickly eliminated but when her tenure is unexpectedly extended, she must challenge her jaded notions about relationships, reality, and love.  But can she ever be sure of what Cassian Andor feels for her or is it all just a clever game to tell an interesting plot?





	1. The Bachelor

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading a lot of true crime this summer and as a way to counteract that before bed, I wrote this light nonsense (rape and murder make for terrible dreams, after all. Staged matchmaking shows, not so much). This show fascinates me. The premise is my personal worst nightmare dating scenario but I often feel drawn to watch it nonetheless. It contains ALL OF THE TROPES and thus is a perfect vessel for a fluffy modern au.

“This season’s going to be fun,” Leia Organa’s voice promises through the phone speaker, “Bodhi’s back, Chirrut and Baze are back. It’s pretty much the same crew as last filming.”

Jyn Erso laughs into the phone perched between her shoulder and her ear, combing her fingers casually through her hair and over her shoulder, “I already told you, I’m in. The money’s too good to pass up even if I don’t quite agree with the premise.”

Leia groans, “Uh, you’re no fun! I know it’s not your usual cup of tea but it’s a hit show and we have no lack of people vying to be contestants.”

“Who’s the unlucky man? Or can’t I know that yet…” Jyn asks, skepticism infusing her voice.

“You can, just don’t tell anyone else. Obviously,” Leia lowers her voice, as if this is some kind of illicit exchange and not a friendly business call between old friends, “Cassian Andor.”

Jyn racks her brain but can recall no such reference to the man Leia is so serious about and so gives a dry reply, “I have no idea who that is.”

Leia’s response is disbelieving, “Mexican former telenovela star? He’s about to break out here in the states. Google him.”

Jyn still has no idea who this dude is and finds that she really doesn’t care all that much, “Whatever. It’s all the same to me. Same show, different faces, same farce.”

“You’re a love Grinch, you know?” Leia’s grumble is tinged with fondness, “Preproduction begins in a few weeks. I’ll email the details.”

“Thaaaanks! Bye, Babe,” Jyn ends the call and places her phone on her small dining room table next to her laptop.

Jyn had initially been roped into a production assistant gig for The Bachelor by her friend from college during a particularly dry spell from her normal PA work in the indie film industry. She completely and utterly disapproved (then and now) of the premise. A man chooses a wife in a mere few weeks from a pool of thirty overly made-up women who are all simultaneously competing for his attention? How could that inanely patriarchal (and honestly, chaotic) premise possibly be the answer to a healthy and lasting commitment? While she is skeptical of the whole thing, the money is very (VERY) good. The crew is great too and she had found on her initial season that she had enjoyed the backstage environment.

Her gray tabby, Tooka, curls around her laptop as his purrs grow louder. “Let’s see what the poor bloke looks like, shall we?” she scratches beneath her cat’s fuzzy chin as she addresses him.

Her feline companion merely flexes an outstretched paw in front of himself and turns to be more firmly on his back, fluffy underbelly open to the ceiling.

Jyn smiles at him as she brings up Google. She types in Cassian Andor and sips her blue earthenware mug, her tea now approaching lukewarm, as the page loads. She feels herself nodding, lips pursed, as she peruses the images banner that appears. Cassian Andor is objectively handsome. He seems tall and muscularly thin, like someone who works out but doesn’t overdo it; fit but unimposing. He has dark eyes that strangely appear both sharp and soft at the same time. His angular jawline is cut by high cheekbones. She gets the appeal (more so than the last guy featured on the show).

She finds herself reading a few articles about him through the translate feature and finds that he has had a successful career in popular Mexican television throughout his twenties. Now, as he nears thirty-five, he has filmed or is set to film three US market movies, one in a highly popular science fiction universe. She also notes that he has participated in many humanitarian efforts both in his home country and abroad. She finds herself mildly impressed although she suspects that this pleasant façade is, like anything else in the entertainment industry, just that; another fake persona.

No matter to her, she muses. She is not a contestant. Thank god.

………….

“Crap.” Leia Organa is at a loss as to what to do. She is this close to panicking. Leia Organa never panics.

“It’s alright. Just calm down. We’ll film with twenty- nine girls instead of thirty,” her co-producer Han Solo only mildly condescends as he shrugs beside her.

She glares sharp daggers at him, annoyed with his usual casualness about the gravity of the situation. The feeling is so familiar to her now, it’s like breathing; persistent, constant, painful breathing. “We publicly announced thirty contestants. We need thirty contestants. No more, no less,” she grits through her teeth, blood pressure rising.

It’s the day before filming begins and a quarter of the contestants have come down with the Norovirus at the hotel they’re currently occupying. Not only that, but a good portion of the alternate contestants have also been affected.

She'd spent her morning going around to rooms and telling these poor women that they would not be contestants on The Bachelor after all as the tight production schedule necessitated that they forge ahead before the women can recover. More than one woman cried that “this was her dream!” as she hugged the toilet and promptly threw up, mascara running an inky, smudged river down her cheeks. Leia feels peripherally bad but there’s no amount of makeup that can cover the ashen pallor and sunken, dark under eyes that inevitably accompany a bout of rampant food borne illness.

She had had nearly enough unaffected alternates on hand, save for one. She can feel the tension spreading across her forehead, a migraine on the horizon, when she realizes that Han has been uncharacteristically silent for a while; no pointed witty remarks or slighting jabs to fluster her into her normal state of irritation. When she looks up at him, his curious, head-cocked gaze lingers across the room. When she follows it, she sees Jyn Erso acting as a stand in so Bodhi Rook can properly light the shot for a contestant interview.

Jyn’s wearing jeans and a well-worn plaid button down, a black headset roughly set atop a messy braid. She’s laughing at something Bodhi has said and when he adjusts the light reflector a little to the right, her eyes glitter and her skin glows in the golden afternoon sunlight.

“Huh,” Leia says, an idea forming in her head.

“She could look-“ Han starts but Leia cuts him off.

“-good on camera. Really good.” Leia turns to look at Han and the grin spreading across his face tells her that he’s thinking the same thing. They’ve found Contestant Thirty.


	2. Will You Accept This Rose?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn comes to terms with her unexpected circumstances. The first episode is filmed. Cassian thinks about how the hell he ended up here.

Jyn doesn’t know how she got here.

Well she knows how she physically got here. Leia had called her on the headset for help in Hair, Makeup, and Wardrobe. She had figured that the girls would be arriving soon for their interviews and Baze and Chirrut needed help to facilitate their readiness.

When she had arrived in the room however, she had been forcibly sat down in a swivel chair and informed of the emergency plan for the missing contestant.

“Ow!” she yells as Baze plucks yet another eyebrow hair from her face. Looking in the mirror, she’s struck by the number of volume rollers orbiting her head like some sort of space crown. “Leia, why?!”

“You look good on camera. Han agrees-and, as you know, we don’t agree on anything. It’ll just be for the first taping and then you can be eliminated and go back to whatever it was that you were doing before this,” Leia’s tone is gentle as she calmly explains but Jyn can hear the undertone of finality. Jyn knows it’s a losing battle to fight this. She is sure as hell going to project her displeasure, though.

“At least she’ll go back to doing it with better eyebrows,” Baze said gruffly, another hair plucked unceremoniously from her face.

Jyn glares at him but has no time to retort as Chirrut sweeps in, forcing her to stand, a measuring tape wrapping around her body, “Arms up, Little Sister!”

He is exceedingly chipper.

Jyn glares at all of them in turn as Baze stands back to admire his work and Chirut affixes the tape around her hips, “I hate you. All of you. I love you also, but right now? Hate.”

Leia is leaning against the vanity counter, tablet pressed by crossed arms to her chest, a smug smirk on her face, “You can be as grumpy as you want on camera too. It’ll be good for the drama. Just keep the swearing to a minimum, yeah?”

Leia quickly ducks out of the way and out the door as Jyn reaches for a bottle of hairspray to chuck at her head.

 

Jyn has cooled down by the time she sits down to film her intro. Chirrut has her dressed in a black halter top that shows off more skin than she is used to. Her hair is straighter and shinier than she had ever thought it could be. It feels like there is a metric ton of makeup on her face even though she knows that Baze was going for a “natural” look.

She shifts uncomfortably in the seat that she’d perched on as a stand in only an hour ago. She ruminates on how far her life has gone downhill in such a short time. She looks into the camera and states in the flattest affect she can muster, “I’m Jyn. I’m twenty-nine. I like sunsets and long walks on the beach.”

She cannot do this with a straight face.

“Please for the love of god, work with me here! I will owe you for all eternity but first you have to give me something. Temporary, remember?” Leia is pleading as she directs her from behind Bodhi’s shoulder.

Jyn rolls her eyes but sits up a little straighter and with a deep breath in, begins again, “Hi, I’m Jyn. I’m twenty-nine and a production assistant for indie films. I enjoy naps, cats, and Krav Maga.”

She thinks it might be too much but Leia’s shoulders relax a little as she tells her, “I can work with that. Thank you.”

 

 

Jyn shifts uncomfortably from right foot to left, the four inch black patent heels unfamiliar to her feet. The unfamiliar dress feels scratchy against her skin. It’s not as revealing as some of the other outfits that surround her with its slim half sleeves and relatively conservative neckline, but it is shorter than she usually prefers and she’d had to wear Spanx for the first time in her life to, as Chirrut put it, “properly contour the silhouette.” She’s not sure how he ascertains that so well as he’s blind-wonders never cease. She tries to focus on the positives: she likes the deep green color and the boat neck collar that shows off her collarbones. She thinks she may try to integrate this color and neckline into her wardrobe after this nightmare is over. She admits that, despite her awkwardness, she does feel pretty.

She looks around the room, her predicament and insecurities returning. Despite the heels, she is definitely the shortest of the girls mingling in the filmed cocktail hour before the man of the hour arrives. She is also the palest. Most of the girls have that enviable perfect bronze tan and long, layered and flowing hair. They walk easily on their thin heels as if the shoes were as permanently affixed as their feet, long legs fluid and graceful.

Jyn feels like a pale baby giraffe, unaccustomed to its newfound limbs. She stands at the periphery of the crowded room, observing, hoping to melt into the background. She resists the urge to roll her eyes when she feels Bodhi’s camera on her. _Please just let this pass quickly_ , she thinks.

“This all feels ridiculous, doesn’t it?” Jyn is startled out of hiding by a beautiful woman with a curly black bob. The woman’s tan seems completely natural unlike many of the skin tones present in the room and a wry smile crosses her face, “Shara.”

Jyn takes Shara’s extended hand warily, “Jyn.”

“That one,” Shara points out a blonde with choppy highlights, “Is a goat trainer, from what I understand. And that one,” she points to a lavender-haired, shoeless woman who is apparently meditating, “Is a unicorn???”

Jyn raises her eyebrows and nearly snorts as they watch the so-called unicorn melt into a Yogic handstand, “They always have a few extra eccentric people on to boost ratings the first show.”

When Shara raises an eyebrow Jyn explains, “I’m normally behind the camera. Production assistant.”

Shara nods her head in understanding, “Oh. We were told that someone from the crew was filling in because of Barfapalooza. Nice to put a face to you. Commercial pilot, by the way.” Shara points to her chest.

“Nice,” Jyn is finding that she likes this woman a bit, “I’m just trying to keep my head low and get eliminated.”

Shara grins and is about to reply but then host Luke Skywalker is floating into the room to begin the night’s festivities.

Before Cassian Andor arrives, two of his friends are introduced and begin to mingle with the group, feeling out the crowd for their friend.

A man named Kes introduces himself to Shara and Jyn and, although he seems pleasant enough, Jyn finds that she wants to get out of the line of the camera and so she excuses herself to go get a drink.

Halfway to the bar set up in the back of the room, she finds herself blocked by a towering man. She looks up into his bespectacled face and says shortly, “Excuse me.”

The man does not move his body or his face but continues to flatly stare her down so she returns his challenge.

“My name is Kay. I am Cassian’s best friend,” he states finally.

Jyn once again pushes down the urge to roll her eyes, “That’s nice.”

He continues to stare down at her until he says in a curt, almost robotic voice, “You are very short.”

Jyn opens her mouth, anger filling her chest. She’s been forced into this uncomfortable situation and now she is being insulted?! Her patience has grown quite thin and so she spits back, “And you are very rude!”

They can hear the voice of Luke Skywalker behind them, presumably announcing Cassian Andor’s entrance so Jyn takes advantage of the distraction to push past the petulant friend.

She hears squeals from the other girls as he enters the room and Jyn sighs because she hasn’t even reached the bar yet but turns dutifully towards the commotion.

She has to give it to him, he is incredibly good looking in person, even from her vantage point at the back of the room. He greets everyone warmly and she finds that his accent is pleasant to her ears. He’ll make a great catch, if only on the surface, for one of these ladies. She silently wishes him luck.

When he makes to join the crowd and mingle with the over attentive, highly attractive women he has to choose from, she finally makes her way to the bar. Her throat is dry at this point and, after seeing one brunette who has obviously had too much to drink slur through her flirtations with the bachelor on the couch, she decides on a glass of ice water.

She’s just about to fade back into the edge of the room, ride out this nightmare for a little while longer, when she again runs into a man. She’s expecting to see Kay again, back for more abuse, when she looks up and is shocked to instead be staring into deep brown eyes framed by tiny wrinkles when he gives her a slight smile. “Hi. Cassian Andor,” he says and extends a hand.

…………….

She’s blinking up at him like a deer in the headlights and he’s about to try to do something else with his hand, salvage this awkward moment when she finally grasps it firmly, “Jyn.”

He finds that he’s not quite sure what else to say. He’s actually kind of mesmerized by her wide eyes. They are the greenest he’s ever seen on a person, augmented by the emerald of her dress. He had seen her as he was accosted by the swarms of beautiful young women when he made his way through the room. He kept telling himself that he was a lucky man but he found that this whole experience was, so far, unnerving. She had been hanging out near the bar, toying with a glass in her hands. She had looked almost bored but he thought that she might just be nervous. He found that he was drawn to her for some reason.

But now, he is crashing and burning. Neither is saying anything and he’s not sure if she’s just rude or if she feels as at a loss for words as he does so they just continue staring until a redhead comes up and lays a manicured hand on his arm. “I don’t believe we’ve met yet,” she purrs.

When he looks back to Jyn, she has vanished, as if she was never there at all.

 

A little while later, he’s been whisked back to a separate room in the mansion to convene with his friends about the eliminations to come. There are some easy options of course: the goat trainer, the unicorn (what?). He looks to his friends for advice because how is one man supposed to eliminate a third of the pool after spending less than five minutes with each girl?

“That girl Shara was nice and funny. Pretty too,” Kes supplies, “But Becca-W? were there two Beccas?-anyway, she seemed not all there.”

“Cassian, you must eliminate the little one. Jyn, was it? She is exceedingly rude and annoying,” Kay is serious as ever. Cassian usually considers his opinion with great weight but, despite the strangeness of their meeting, he feels a bit of a surprising spark with the woman in question.

Cassian pinches the bridge of his nose as he takes a minute to remember how he got here.

He’d been getting interest about parts in the US, big parts. His agent, Draven, had thought it prudent to go on this show to boost his profile. “It’s extremely popular. It would be great exposure,” he had said succinctly as if going on a matchmaking show was the obvious choice to anything.

“I really don’t think that a show like this leads to a lasting relationship,” Cassian had replied skeptically.

Draven groaned, “Look, Cassian, I don’t care what happens after. Get married. Don’t. Give out a ring and call it off after filming. Whatever. Everyone’s in on the secret that it’s a staged joke, but a show like this will make you a household name.”

Cassian had agreed but was very uncomfortable now that he was actually in it.

He takes a deep breath and looks at his oldest friends, “Alright. I’m ready.”

 

He’s standing in front of the women.  The ones already grasping roses in a line to the left.  The ones whose fates remain in limbo fidgeting nervously before him. Luke Skywalker hands him the final rose from the silver tray next to him, “Okay, Cassian, final rose. Who will it be?”

The set lights are bright in his eyes as he scans the crowd. He’s got it down to two women of the eleven in front of him. He had planned on choosing the obvious choices, playing the game all the way to the end, not taking it too seriously. If he chooses Emily, the teacher from the Midwest, all rosy cheeks and sweet beauty, he’ll stay with that plan. If he chooses the other, he knows he may start to deviate because this woman is the only one who he, the actual Cassian Andor, not the eligible bachelor/ award winning telenovela actor, finds intriguing.

He usually plays it safe but he finds that he can’t help himself. He grasps the rose and says, “Jyn,” and tries to ignore the lightness in his stomach as his fingers brush hers when he hands her the flower and asks her, “Will you accept this rose?”

Even though her eyes belie shock and maybe panic, he is relieved when she says, “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the awesome comments so far! I'm so glad that this is enjoyable to others!
> 
> Chapter 3 will likely not be released until next week as I've got the busiest of weekends coming up.


	3. Group Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title speaks for itself. Yikes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter now but a longer one to follow shortly.

“Get me out of here! Make up some kind of strange illness. An illicit love affair. Fake my death. I don’t care! As long as it gets me eliminated!” Jyn frantically whisper-screams in the cramped shower stall of the Bachelor Mansion quarters, one of the few places with no camera access.

The look on Leia’s face is sympathetic but Jyn knows she’s not going to let up as she gently touches her arm and says, “I can’t. You’re a fan favorite. You’ve polled very highly in the focus groups that we’ve been testing footage on. My boss is very pleased with your work.”

Jyn feels her jaw clench and her eyes widen in fury, “My _work_?! I am doing nothing! I am miserable and completely the ugly duckling, fish out of water, insert black sheep metaphor here!”

Leia nods but remains unmoved, “Jyn, I will owe you forever after this. Do you want your own show? I’ll give you Bachelor in Paradise. Promote you to producer. Does that sound ok?”

Jyn glares but she can feel her traitorous brain softening to the idea. Her own show, a tropical island, behind the camera once again.

“I mean, there are going to be two eliminations today before the group dates begin,” Leia is trying to present optimism, “Maybe you’ll go home?”

Jyn lets out a dramatic sigh as she slumps against the tile wall, “A girl can dream.” She pauses a minute before realizing the other part of what Leia said as her heart sinks, “Wait? The fucking group date?! No no no no! Don’t make me do it! I beg you!”

“Sorry,babe. No can do,” Leia puts her arm around Jyn’s collapsed shoulders and leads her pouting face out of the shower and back into the camera zone.

 

Somehow, beyond all her rational comprehension, Jyn had survived two more eliminations and is among fifteen remaining women. Except now it is thirteen because the early elimination has just come to pass and she is, by some hilarious joke of the universe, still here.

She huffs as she sinks into her bed in the godforsaken mansion. Shara is walking around in her bra, in the middle of changing for this mystery group date. Jyn should be doing the same but she needs a minute to wallow in disappointment. At least Shara has turned out to be a freaking blessing. They’ve been rooming together and Jyn thinks that, once this is all over, she’d like to continue hanging out with her. Jyn is hesitant to make new friends, especially female ones, so at least she can take solace in this development.

 

It’s improv. It’s fucking improv. Because he’s an actor so the group date is a fucking improv class. Also, the universe officially hates her.

They’re doing a foreign film dub exercise (basically charades on steroids, Jyn surmises) and Lauren D. and Cassian are up first. Ever the forward redheaded model, Lauren easily maintains eye contact and seems to have an easy connection with Cassian. He seems to easily translate her gibberish and mimicry to be a rendition of the classic film _Dirty Dancing_. The round even ends with them recreating the signature lift. Jyn is pleased to see that Shara is sharing her look of sarcastic incredulity when she meets her eye.

Soon it’s Jyn’s turn and she quells the panic in her stomach as she draws the piece of paper that will spell the nature of her humiliation. She blows out a cleansing breath and emits a single laugh. The light pink slip of paper reads, _Pretty in Pink_. It’s one of her favorites but how the hell is she supposed to act this out?

She steps in front of Cassian on the stage. She looks briefly to his left and sees Chewie behind the camera give her a quick thumbs up. When she focuses back on Cassian, she is struck by how direct his gaze is. He licks his lips and nods his head, encouraging her. The action only makes her feel more flustered, a feeling she does not want to dwell on. She begins by mimicking sewing a dress but when that just elicits a perplexed look and him asking if she’s knitting she decides to go another route. She is supposed to speak in gibberish and what she comes up with is probably against the rules but, fuck it, she’s so done with this experiment so she goes for it.

She starts humming Otis Redding’s “Try A Little Tenderness” while doing her best impression of the Duckie dance. She’s watched the movie a hundred times since she was young and as her hesitation fades and she gets into it, she hears Cassian’s voice and meets his eyes.

“Dancing…” he starts and she nods as she continues.

When she mimics tightening a bolo tie he yells, “Tie. A tie!”

She nods again and she can see him trying to put it together as she gets to the enigmatic crescendo of the Ducky dance, shaking her head violently back and forth.

“That’s cheating!” Lauren D. yells out suddenly and Jyn stops abruptly, out of breath and sweating, “You’re not doing the exercise right!”

A few of the girls agree and Cassian has already turned around to survey the commotion. Her heart sinks as Han Solo makes the final call, his deep voice filling the air, “She’s right, Jyn. You’re not really following the parameters of the exercise.”

Cassian looks back at her and shrugs. Nice try. Jyn can feel the heat rising to her cheeks and she’s sure there’s a flush rising on her chest. She’s not done with this yet. Her voice rings out clear, to everyone and no one at all, it doesn’t really matter, “Fuck this. This is stupid. I’m out.”

Cassian tries to reach for her hand with a soft, “Jyn-“ but she is brushing past him, completely done with all of it.

She’s sure they’ll reshoot a few things to make her outburst fit in without Han’s interruption. She knows how this works. It’s good television after all.

She can see Lauren D.’s smug face and the girls surrounding her chuckle, eyes wide.  She kind of wants to punch her but she’s given them enough good footage for the day. At least, she thinks, she’ll finally get to go home after this. She doesn’t linger on why she got so into the dreaded exercise in the first place; why she was excited when Cassian was starting to get where she was going with it.

 

She’s caught completely off guard a few hours later when she’s not only given a rose but the first one: the Impression Rose.

Cassian goes through the whole motion, asking her if she accepts it, which she inexplicably does. When he bends to give her a hug and a presumed kiss to the cheek, she hears him whisper in her ear, too low for the mic to pick up, “ _Pretty in Pink_. That’s it, right?”

She pulls back, slightly startled, but can’t hide the pleased upturn in the corner of her mouth as she nods affirmation.

His soft smile mimics her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 80's movie charades sounds kind of fun, right? :)
> 
> My posting schedule may be a bit spotty the next few weeks as this time of year is crazy busy for me (my day job is packed, it's the busiest time of year for my side hustle, I'm running a Ragnar relay in a few weeks so lots of training, and also trying to be a good parent and spouse). 
> 
> That being said, the next chapter is typed but just needs a final edit so it will be up by next week. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. One on One Date: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn misses her cat. Shara gives a pep talk. A date ensues.

There are eight contestants left and Jyn is back in the fancy shower stall except this time it's with Bodhi who is showing her videos of her beloved cat.  He's been kind enough to cat and house sit for her while she's been wrapped up in this mess.

 

"I think he misses you very much but I find that I quite like the way he curls up on my lap in the mornings.  I might have to get a cat after all this!" Bodhi's eyes are bright with excitement.

 

"I might have to go into hiding after all this," Jyn grumbles as she replays a video of her baby leisurely batting at a leaf using maybe ten percent effort.

 

"You're doing just fine, Jyn.  We're all rooting for you!" Bodhi's quickly cowers as Jyn shoots a glare and amends his statement, " I mean, you're doing great.  Hang in there.  Can't wait for you to be eliminated.  Woo."

 

Jyn shifts her contented gaze back to the screen, "That's better.  There better be a fucking elimination party.  With drinks.  Lots of drinks."

 

……………

 

Jyn is laying in bed with the blankets tucked around her, a steaming teacup in her hand.  Shara sits next to her with her back against the headboard, legs crossed, a cup of coffee to her lips.

 

The invitation for a two on one date had come the evening before.  It was set for the next day and Shara was one of the recipients.  Lauren D. was the other.  Jyn has no doubts as to who of the two would go home.

 

"I really don't mind, Jyn.  He's a really nice guy but I just don't feel a connection like that with him, you know?"  Shara seems content with her predicament but cheekily adds, "Although, his friend…"

 

"Who?  Kay?!" Jyn asks, eyebrows raised.

 

"No!" Shara hits her arm, "The shorter one.  Kes."

 

"Scandalous!" Jyn jests.  Jyn doesn't know in what world gorgeous, gregarious, super genius Shara Bey would be going home before her, the erstwhile interloper.  This is apparently the reality she currently occupies and she is not coping well.  "I can't do this without you.  I'm barely hanging on as it is!"

 

"You'll be fine-" when Jyn tries to interrupt Shara tuts her and continues, "I'm serious!  You're the toughest girl here.  You've been put in the weirdest of situations and you're doing it.  It may not be pretty all of the time and it may not be perfect but you've infused some realness.  And Cassian seems to notice you…"

 

Jyn side eyes her friend's innuendo, " _I_ didn't get the date invitation so I don't know about that."

 

"There's still the one on one date.  That's yet to be announced," Shara throws it out there, sips her coffee.

 

Jyn nearly chokes on her tea, "And you think that's bloody well going to be me?!"

 

Shara shrugs but, just like magic or clockwork or whatever weird juju is apparently in Jyn's orbit these days, one of the other girls, Emma, appears in the doorway and says, with only a hint of derision, "Jyn, this just came for you."

 

Shara grabs the oversized lavender envelope from over Bodhi's head (because of course he's been filming from the foot of the bed this whole time) and drops the paper into her lap with a smug, "I told you so."

 

Jyn stares at the offending object for a moment but when she opens it, it is indeed an invitation from Cassian for a one on one date that very evening with instructions to wear workout clothes.  Shara reads it dutifully aloud for the camera and the girls who have now congregated outside the door.  She catches Bodhi's eye briefly and that traitor is positively ecstatic.

 

……………………

 

Chirrut fits her in workout clothes that are much nicer than her normal well-worn black shorts and holey, oversized t-shirt.  Slim charcoal leggings that somehow make her ass look like she actually does squats (she does not) and a fitted tank top that shows off just the right amount of functional cleavage, finished with comfortable salmon tennis shoes.  She thanks the universe for finally granting her flat shoes in this hideous world of heels.

 

Shara helps her to put her hair in a functional yet stylish high ponytail and applies her makeup with the perfect barely done light touch.  Jyn looks at Shara and smiles, "You're my favorite part of this whole experience."

 

Shara laughs back and replies, "Not true.  I'm not the only part you like…"

 

"Well, I have also discovered bikini waxes and, oddly enough, I quite like those," Jyn chuckles with Shara bending her head to her own.

 

Soon enough, Jyn waves goodbye to Shara and heads to get into the gunmetal Suburban waiting in front of the mansion.

 

Chewie is behind the camera now facing her from the front passenger seat of the car.  She knows what he's about to ask her, to prompt a confessional, because this is normally her job.  She saves him the effort, his mouth just beginning to open beneath the thick mass of his auburn beard, when she looks directly into the camera.  Her glossy nude lip gloss feels tacky as she nervously presses her lips together before speaking, "I'm not sure what to make of this.  I feel more hesitant than nervous.  I-I guess I'm not quite sure why he'd pick me for this over the others."

 

It's the most she's given verbally to the camera thus far but it's the absolute truth and isn't that what Leia wants?  Isn't that what makes for good television?

 

Her pensive stare falls on the window for the remainder of the drive.  The dusky hills with their brightly manicured houses eventually fall away to a more industrial landscape.  She is no closer to figuring out her destination, a feeling that becomes further entrenched as the car comes to a stop in front of a looming steel gray warehouse.

 

The car door opens for her and she is politely ushered out, her tennis shoes crunching on the gravel path that leads to a single, inauspicious door.

 

As she enters the new space, the first thing she sees is Cassian standing a few feet ahead, a smile on his face, and Bodhi's camera angled towards him a few feet away. 

 

When she turns to look at the space around her, she can't help the grin that pulls at the corners of her mouth.  _Oh._

 

……………….

 

_The recent past…_

 

"I have a suggestion for the one on one date," Cassian narrowly avoids a rolling garment rack as he follows Leia Organa through the set, "If I may."

 

Leia doesn't bother to turn towards him but offers with her usual bluntness, "The one on one isn't for a couple of weeks.  We haven't even finished filming episode two."

 

"I know-I just- had an idea," he states and before she can brush him off, he adds, "A stunt class date."

 

Leia stops abruptly, finally turning to face him, her brown eyes boring up into his, "A stunt class date?  Like flips and mildly daring falls?"

 

Leia makes him nervous even though he towers over the tiny producer but he gathers the strength to press on, "See, I know this guy, Lando Calrissian, who's a great stunt coordinator her and-"

 

"Lando?" she cuts him off.

 

"Lando? Like Lando Calrissian?" Han has sauntered up in that way that he does, his shoulders leaning casually on the door frame next to his co-producer, "He and I go way back!  Did a movie with Jean Claude van Damme back in the day!"

 

Leia's glare is now firmly affixed on Han, who does not appear to flinch, her voice annoyed and her arms crossed, "Is that so?"

 

"Yeah-wait.  Why are we talking about Lando?" Han asks finally aware that he may have interrupted something.

 

Leia's face melts from annoyed to amused as she returns her attention to Cassian, "Because Cassian here has suggested a stunt class for the one on one date."

 

Han looks at him, eyebrows raised, "With these girls?  You've seen them, right?  Watched their intro tapes?  You can't throw a punch in stilettos."

 

"Actually, I'm pretty sure you can, and not all of them,"  Cassian tries not to give anything away, his face schooled into flat emotion.

 

Leia sees right through him.  "Cassian," she starts, a tone of amusement on her tongue, "Do you already have someone in mind for this date?"

 

His face feels hot as she raises a suspicious brow at him.  "A few expressed interest in the martial arts," he tries for casual.

 

He nearly jumps when Han Solo snorts and then dissolves into a fit of laughter.  Leia smacks him hard on the arm and shouts, "What the HELL is wrong with you, nerfherder?!"

 

"It's just-" he tries to speak through the giggles, "He-he means Jyn!"

 

Leia snaps back to Cassian, her eyes going wide, "Oh my god.  You DO mean Jyn."

 

She looks positively shocked as she continues, "You do know that she's the PA stand in we told you about?  The one you were supposed to eliminate in the first round?"

 

Cassian shrugs because he already figured that that was the case and finds that he doesn't much care.

 

"She's gonna murder you," Han's laughter is under control but he's shaking his head with a smile, "She's gonna murder ALL of us!"

 

Leia looks torn.  Cassian thinks she may be closer to Jyn that he knows.  Ultimately, her shoulders roll back, a look of decision on her face, and Cassian knows he's won when she says, "Yep.  She will."

 

……………

 

_Present_

 

Cassian can't help but think that this was a good idea, perhaps his best idea.  He's never seen Jyn so relaxed (not that he's known her long, but still).  She keeps giving him toothy grins that even reach her eyes as they get further into the date.

 

His current view is phenomenal.  His arms are screaming (and maybe he should focus more on those at the gym) but she's a few feet above him, defined shoulder muscles flexing as she nimbly scales the rock wall.  They're attached to wire rigs and climbing this wall to mimic scaling a building.  She makes it look easy, each footing choice confident and strong like she does this all of the time.  Maybe she does.  He doesn't know. 

 

Sweat glistens from her forehead, the only sign of exertion, as she turns from the top and extends a hand.  He takes it and almost takes out Bodhi from his perch beside him with the camera (Jesus, he had forgotten about the camera!) as she hoists him close to her body.

 

In the next few seconds, they're falling, bodies clutched together.  She squeaks in surprised delight (and Cassian finds that endlessly endearing) as the puffy stunt pillow envelops them.

 

For a second he stares at her and she stares at him, his arm still snugly wrapped around her waist, tight from the adrenaline of the fall.  She bites her lip and, if this was a real date, not for entertainment purposes, this is where he would ask if he could kiss her.

 

But the inflated cloud of fabric recedes all too soon and a camera is once again in his face.  He sees the moment when Jyn recedes back into her shell, a layer of caution drawn over her face.  Such is their reality.

 

……………

 

Lando's got them doing a choreographed fight scene and Cassian is amazed by Jyn's natural flow.  He knows she has experience, but the way her body moves in and around his own, the fluidity of it as she gets each move the first time it's shown, is positively spellbinding.

 

They've finished the exchange but Lando tells them, "One more time, but Jyn-"

 

He waves her over and whispers something in her ear.  Cassian knows she's pleased by the smug look she gives him upon approach.

 

They go through the routine again and it's the same as before.  He throws a right hook, she dodges down and away.  She fakes right before punching left, he swings lithely away from her.  On and on all the same until the very end.

 

They're supposed to finish in a draw, with him blocking her arm, but when the time comes he is startled to feel his feet swept up and leaving the ground.  He hits the springboard mat with a bouncy thud, a separate weight coming to rest on top of him.  He opens his eyes to Jyn's stare hovering over him.  He begins to panic a little as he realizes the weight of her hips slotted against his own, a sheen of sweat across her heaving chest.  It's the look she gives him that does him in, though; predatory and all too pleased with herself.  As much as he's enjoying this, he's all too aware that he's about ten seconds away from a physiological response that is decidedly not appropriate for primetime television.

 

Thankfully (or not-he's not sure which), she lifts off and extends a hand.  He's being pulled to his feet when he hears Lando clapping, impressed amusement in his voice, "Well done!  I'd hire you any day, Jyn!"

 

………………

 

They're about to film the car ride to the following private dinner when the camera malfunctions.  He takes the brief moment to go to the restroom.  Upon his return, he sees Jyn in conversation with Lando, his arm casually slung around her shoulders.

 

Cassian feels the jealousy rise up in his stomach and feels his jaw tighten in response.  He forces himself to tamp the feeling down.  As he approaches, he hears Lando's words, "…I'm serious.  If you ever want to pursue a different career, I could use someone with your skills."

 

Jyn smirks as she replies, "Well, as I may never be able to show my face again on this set due to sheer embarrassment, I may take you up on that offer."

 

Cassian slows at her words.  He'd known of course that she was the crew stand in.  He'd figured it out fairly quickly.  He knew that she probably had expected to be eliminated by now.  He realizes that he's never stopped to think about what she wants; if she's miserable or resentful or angry to still be in play.  He realizes that he's only been considering his wants, his selfish need to get to know her and keep her in his orbit.

 

He makes the decision to give her an out, should she want it, even if everything in him screams that he's scared she'll leave. 

 

"Hey," he approaches, interrupting their moment.

 

"Hey, man!" Lando releases Jyn's shoulder to give him a handshake-hug, "Thanks for this!  It was fun!"

 

Cassian replies, "No, thank you!  It was kind of a weird request."

 

Lando nods his head, "Yeah, not the type of thing I see you doing…"

 

Cassian laughs shortly, "Me neither."

 

Cassian thinks that he sees Jyn's eyebrows raise slightly in barely masked surprise.  He hopes that she takes the hint that he too is in an unfamiliar situation.

 

Lando makes his farewell with a final, "Tell that pirate, Han, I said hi!" thrown over his shoulder.

 

Cassian can see Bodhi lifting the camera rig onto his shoulders, filming about to resume, so he leans down to whisper so only Jyn can hear, "I know this whole situation makes you-uh-uncomfortable so if you want out, if you want me to eliminate you, just-um- don't order dessert at dinner.  Okay?"

 

She stares at him for a long moment but nods in understanding.  He's about to add, "But I hope you want to stay," when the camera is back on and he's lost his chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...
> 
> Sorry for the delay!!! August through October is my crazy busy time! I worked 7 days a week and ran over 250+ miles (including a 200 mile overnight team relay which was so much fun!). Things are settling a bit despite the holidays so we should move along a little more frequently now.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. One On One Date: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To dessert or not to dessert, that is the question...

He doesn't think this date can get any better but the look on Jyn's face as they pull up to the restaurant nearly takes his breath away.  She laughs and throws her head back against the headrest when she becomes aware of their surroundings, seemingly relaxed enough that he suspects she just might be having a good time too.

 

"What?" Cassian is genuinely curious to her reaction.

 

She grins as she rolls her head to look at him, "It's my favorite restaurant."

 

The thought warms him-the fact that her co-workers-her friends- sought to make her as comfortable as possible by choosing her preferred place.

 

It suits her with its casual atmosphere, tucked into the side of a canyon.  They're seated on the patio underneath draping moss-covered trees strewn with haphazard fairy lights.  In the near darkness, the soft light from the surrounding Moroccan-style lanterns casts a striking glow on the planes of Jyn's face as she peruses the menu.  He's surprised when she orders a beer instead of wine and he swiftly follows suit.  He's less surprised for some reason when she orders a cheeseburger with an extra large side of sweet potato fries.  That somehow seems right.

 

The conversation while they wait for food is pleasant.  He learns that she has a beloved cat and her parents are professors who live in Connecticut although they lived in England until she was twelve.  He tells her about his family; his abuela, his father, and his late mother.

 

He finds, however, that he has two sets of questions: one in his mind, what he would ask and tell her if they were truly alone.  The other, what he verbalizes as the camera is forever omnipresent. 

 

 _What do you like to do when you're alone_?  "Are you a morning person or a night owl?"

 _What future do you see for yourself_?  "How did you get into film and television production?"

 _I really want to kiss you._   "I find that I enjoy being around you."

 

She blushes at that last one and he thinks, he hopes, that maybe she is having a different conversation in her head as well. 

 

This is surprisingly easy, despite the impediment of the camera.  Towards the end of the meal, he catches her eyes dropping to his mouth.  Hope gathers in his chest but just as he goes to lean in, her eyes dart minutely to her left in a move he recognizes is to close down on a reflex at the remembrance of the audience.  By the time her eyes return to his, he sees the resurgence of hesitancy in them.

 

She wants to kiss him, he thinks.  He won't initiate it even though he really wants to.  It's her choice to make.

 

The waiter comes back and asks if they want dessert.  Cassian's stomach is suddenly churning in nervous anticipation.  This is it; either she turns him down or-and just maybe she will-she stays.  He can't help it that he stares at her with intensity and longing, tries to convey his deep and selfish desire for her to choose him.

 

………………

 

Jyn pretends to look at the dessert menu.  She knows what's on it as she's been here a million times but she needs a second to think.  She could get out; no drama, no one else would know.  It's so tempting (She'd get to go home! Sleep in her bed!  Cuddle with her cat!) but he'd given her the choice and that was something no one else had in this situation.  She can also feel him staring at her intently and she can see out of the corner of her eye his clenched fist next to her on the banquet seat.

 

This has honestly been the best date she's ever been on, though.  She doesn't want it to end and she thinks he doesn't want that either.  What is happening to her?!

 

She meets his eye, decision made, before turning to Sam (the waiter who is all too amused at the prospect of his regular being a contestant on The Bachelor) and says, "We'll have the Death By Chocolate Brownie Sundae, please.  I hear it's delicious." (It is.  She gets it all of the time.)

 

She can see Cassian visibly relax, his jaw unclenching as he says quietly, "That sounds good."

 

"It does," she replies and takes a chance by subtly shifting her hand across the booth so that her pinky finger grazes his.  His smile reaches his eyes, the candlelight reflecting golden off of them, as he links his finger with hers, hidden from the view of the camera.

 

 

The sundae is devoured and the night ends all too soon.  He walks her to her waiting Suburban, idling on the gravel driveway in front of the restaurant.  She wants to kiss him, she really does but not here, not like this.

 

She does let him pull her close for a lingering hug.  She hears his voice in her ear, soft but loud enough for the mics to pick up, "This was great.  The dessert was perfect."

 

She feels his lips graze her cheek before lightly pressing there, warm and firm with the faintest scratch of his short beard.  She feels light-headed as he pulls away and now all she can think about are those lips (now being moistened by his tongue) on her own. 

 

She takes a deep breath and tries to regain her composure.  "For me too.  Chocolate's my favorite, " her voice is breathy.

 

"Noted," is his grinning reply before he helps her into the car.

 

With a final squeeze of his hand, the door shuts, and as the car pulls away, she feels the lightness in her chest start to fade along with his proximity.  What replaces it is a sinking feeling because she seems to be falling for this guy and she's lost her chance for a quick exit but that's not the worst thought.

 

He's going on a date with someone else tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of Cassian being the "Catch" on this show but him wishing soooo hard that Jyn will choose him. She gives out brownies instead of roses, however, which would be my personal preference as well. :)
> 
> So now that we have a mutual acknowledgement of attraction and a successful first date on the books, we can get rolling on to the romantical stuff. Hint, hint, the next chapter is titled Illegal Correspondence...
> 
> Thanks for reading and all of your lovely kudos and comments! :)


	6. Illegal Correspondence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lies! Deceptions!
> 
> Secret notes. Jealous "lovers."

The weeks after the date are stressful.

 

Shara had indeed been eliminated after the double date, her suitcase disappearing suddenly.  Jyn had lost her one ally on this show and she really wished she hadn't.

 

Lauren D. came back from the date all smug and over confident.  She gave an over embellished recap of the night.  She said that Cassian was "obsessed" with her and that their connection was "so strong."  She even said with more than a little disdain that they would have kissed had it not been for the presence of Shara.

 

 

Jyn rolls her eyes and aggressively slaps peanut butter onto the sandwich she is making in the kitchen.  _That's definitely not the case.  Right?_   Cassian only looked at her with that intensity.  _Right?_   She starts to second guess herself.  Maybe it's all in her head.  She's so confused right now.  Jealousy and self-doubt are new feelings that she doesn't know what to do with.  She's always been the different girl but it's been fine because she's also the girl who knows who she is.  She is confident in her abilities.  She loves her job and her life.  She never fights with other women over men.  Until now when she is questioning _everything_.  Over a man.  On a tv show.

 

Her nerves are slightly settled when later that evening, Cassian picks her first in the rose ceremony.  Jyn can't help but feel smug when she sees Lauren D's tight forced smile as she makes her way to the front, glittering midnight blue evening gown fluttering behind her.  Cassian softly whispers near her ear, "Inside," as her fingers brush his during the rose exchange.

 

She gives him a puzzled eyebrow raise but he just gives her a subtle, pointed stare in return.  _What is that supposed to mean?_

 

She still hasn't figured it out as she paces her room later.  _Inside what?_   It's obviously a hint but she can't seem to crack it.

 

She sits on the bed in a huff and throws the rose on the plush comforter.  Something in the shift catches her eye: a slightly different shade of red.  She picks up the flower again and sure enough, her fingers find not silky petal but coarse paper.  Her eyes dart towards the door and she sees Bodhi still walking around with his camera.  She quietly tiptoes to the safety of the bathroom, rose in hand.  As soon as she's hidden in the shower, she digs into the flower, drawing out a small piece of red construction paper curled into the petals with tiny handwriting scrawled in black ink.

 

**Jyn,**

**I can't stop thinking about you.  Is this ok?  Notes?  Reply if yes: What's you favorite movie?  Mine's Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back.**

**Cassian**

 

Jyn's heart is beating fast and her grin stretches from ear to burning ear because he's writing secret notes to her!  Like they're teenagers embroiled in a secret tryst!  What is this life?!

 

She ends up responding on her own small slip, tucked into a napkin during a meal, her fingers lightly tapping on it to get his attention.  Only she sees when his hand slips it into his pocket, his attention never leaving the conversation with Kes and two of the other remaining eight contestants.

 

**Cassian,**

**Your choice=NERD.**

**The Goonies.  Princess Bride.  The first 2 Alien movies.  Die Hard.  I love movies.  What's your favorite color?  Mine's green.**

**Jyn**

 

On and on they pass these notes.  She finds that she looks forward to each rose ceremony.  It is their secret; love notes passed between.

 

She tells him that her favorite fruit is plum and she likes her coffee with cream, no sugar.  She tells him about Tooka, whom she misses so very much.  She learns that he likes pineapple but hates avocado and that he has an elderly dog named Dante who now lives with his abuela because he travels so much. 

 

It's little pieces of them passed underneath this façade, the real foundation being built surreptitiously beneath the fake.

 

 

The other women begin to take notice of Cassian's increasing outward favoritism towards her.  She always gets the first rose.  He seems to hover around her in group settings.  His attention is always directed at her.

 

She starts to get brave in her note delivery, her hand now brazenly slipping into his back pocket.  Lauren D notices, her confrontation direct and jealous, "I saw you today.  You don't play fair.  You groped his ass."

 

Jyn just wants this kettle to boil so that she can disappear into her room with a hot cup of tea and read her newest letter.  Instead, she's blocked into the kitchen counter.  She is tired and so very done with this.  She doesn't even look at Lauren as she is curt, "He didn't complain."

 

She pours the water into her mug as she feels the tension rising in the room.  She brushes past Lauren, moving as fast as the warm cradled cup of tea allows.

 

"You're not even supposed to be here," Lauren growls, "You've never played by any of the rules."

 

Jyn turns slightly at the door, her voice a low enough growl to not draw Chewie's attention, "And how's that turning out for me?"

 

She leaves Lauren with a gaping mouth, cheeks a shade of crimson on par with her hair.  It's the truth.  Cassian wants her.  It wasn't expected and it's certainly not ideal but she just needs to run out the clock at this point.

 

Besides, she's got a plan for the upcoming hometown visit in two days.  No other contestants, limited crew, her home territory.  She has to deal with her parents, which to be fair will likely be problematic, but she's looking forward to it nonetheless.

 

………………

 

Cassian is so tired.  Another long day of filming and today he didn't get to see Jyn.  The remaining contestants had been split into two groups and today's activity (a boat tour) was not with hers.

 

It's starting to wear on him, he thinks as he drops his keys on the table inside the swank apartment he's been living in for filming, a weary hand drawing down his stubbled face.  He's trying to actively date Jyn on as close to her terms as he can manage while also trying to stay within the parameters of his contract for the show.  He's trying to be polite to the other women, they're all beautiful and mostly nice (at least to him), but as this goes on, they are growing more aggressive and he finds that he spends more energy coming up with excuses to keep them at bay.

 

Without Jyn's presence today, he felt like he was just going through the motions, terribly acting out a character because he feels no impetus to give a shit.  He can't help that when she's there, he feels almost high, giddy.  Anything else feels cheap and disappointing. 

 

He loosens his tie as he walks into the bedroom.

 

"Cassian.  What are you doing?" Kay's voice nearly makes him jump.  He's sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

Cassian feels the blood drain from his face as he sees the book in Kay's hands.  He's been hiding Jyn's notes in its pages.

 

Kay stares impatiently and when he gets no reply, he is blunt, "You have been in illegal correspondence with Jyn Erso."

 

Cassian just shrugs and averts his eyes, like a naughty child caught.

 

"Should I inform Draven of this development?" Kay begins, his voice serious but questioning.

 

"No-" Cassian's swift response causes Kay to shift his head with an uncharacteristic abruptness, "No, just- I- we don't know what this is and I don't want him- anyone- to know just yet."

 

Kay stares for a long moment before replying, "I don't know what's gotten into you lately.  I have made it known that I do not care for her but I will respect your wishes."

 

Cassian laughs because he knows exactly what has defiantly snaked her way into him, "Try to get to know her more when-when this gets less…complicated."

 

Kay huffs as he hands the book back to Cassian, "It does not look like I'll have a choice."

 

"Hopefully not," Cassian says as he pats Kay firmly on the shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may be a minute before I post the next chapter as I am trying to finish and post a holiday themed single parent au (I was going for Hallmark movie with explicit sex and it just got really angsty for some reason?). So I'm going to focus on that first BUT the next chapter is mostly written and has Galen and Lyra and just maybe some partial resolution of physical feelings. 
> 
> Thanks as always for your enthusiastic feedback! :)


	7. Hometown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn and Cassian finally get some alone time. Galen is amused. Lyra....less so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaack!!! I hope you all had a lovely holiday season! 
> 
> I really love skeptical Lyra and I hope you do too. :)

Cassian thinks he can get used to this.  Jyn's head is on his shoulder, her hand now loosely clasped in his own on her lap, on a plane headed for Connecticut.  She had fallen asleep about an hour ago, somewhere over Illinois.  After weeks of only being near her in group settings, of lingering glances and light touches that have grown firmer and more daring over time, having her right next to him, touching her, feels gloriously overwhelming.

 

Bodhi has occasionally turned around and filmed them throughout the flight from his seat next to Luke Skywalker in the row ahead.  Now he appears to be napping and Skywalker's snore fills the air.  Bodhi seems to have given them a break from the constant filming.  It's welcome and unsurprising: Bodhi's been helping him hide his notes to Jyn. 

 

While this all finally feels like he's getting a break from the constant pressure of the show, he'd be lying if he wasn't nervous about meeting Jyn's parents.  Jyn's not the type to ever do something like this and he can't imagine that it would be an expected behavior from their daughter for them.  He knows that Jyn spoke with them on the phone so their presence won't be a complete surprise but he's still anxious about their preconceived notions about him and this strange situation in their daughter's dating life.

 

Speaking of which, he really doesn't know much about that either.  How many men has she brought home to meet the parents?  When was the last time?  How will he measure up to her parents' expectations due to the performances of his predecessors?

 

Kay would tell him that he's being irrational, to tone it down.  He swallows deeply and forces himself to focus on her hand, warm in his.  He tries to focus on the present and not dwell on the conjecture of what may have been.  He can only make the impression for himself.  He just really wishes that the cameras were not involved.

 

…………………

 

Jyn can feel the nervousness return as the Suburban travels the now familiar streets of her childhood neighborhood.  The phone call to her parents had been uncomfortable with both parties surprised at this turn of events.  Her father had sighed deeply but ultimately accepted this strange visit with a , "Well I'm always glad for any time spent with you, Stardust, even if this is a bit…unconventional."

 

Her mother had been uncharacteristically silent.  Jyn had the worrisome feeling that she would not remain so upon their arrival.

 

The Erso's life of consistent academia was not used to such upheaval as the presence of a reality film crew, especially one brought about by their historically unproblematic, introverted daughter.

 

"I can't wait to see your mum and dad again!" Bodhi exclaims as he readies the camera as the car turns onto her parents' street.

 

"Well," Jyn remarks wryly, "I kept your presence a surprise to help placate Mum.  She adores you."

 

Bodhi winces, "She took the news that bad, eh?"

 

Jyn sighs as poor sweet Bodhi had never seen Lyra Erso in a mood other than doting, "She said nothing at all."

 

Bodhi makes a bitter face and Jyn feels Cassian's hand slip from its casual grasp on her own.  She looks over to see him pinching the bridge of his nose, eyes closed, as he groans, "She's going to hate me."

 

Jyn quickly reclaims his hand and he abruptly meets her eye.  "She's going to love you," she begins, "But she's definitely going to give us a hard time."

 

Bodhi chuckles, "Lyra pulls nooo punches!"

 

Jyn glares at him and just before the red record light appears on the camera she mumbles, "Very helpful, Bo."

 

…………

 

Bodhi goes in first to get the open door shot and Jyn can hear her mum's excited voice at his arrival.  Maybe her plan will work after all.

 

When the door opens, however, she meets her mother's steely gaze; so maybe not.

 

Her father immediately pulls her into a tight hug, "Hello, darling!"

 

"Hi, Papa," she turns to her mum, "Hi, Mummy."

 

Her mother gives her a quick peck to the cheek, her voice cool, "Hello, dear.  And who have you brought us?"

 

Jyn nervously watches as her mother's harsh gaze appraises Cassian with the subtlety of a conniving cat who has caught the mouse.  Her father is far less aggressive and firmly takes the hand the Cassian is now awkwardly extending. "Galen Erso.  This is Jyn's mother, Lyra.  Please forgive her ill manners," Galen announces with a smirk.

 

Lyra's death stare is now suddenly diverted to her grinning husband and Jyn can't help the small quirk of her lips as she looks from them to Cassian. 

 

They're ushered into the living room where the awkward group takes turns visiting and answering questions posed by Luke for the camera. 

 

"So Mr. and Mrs. Erso, how are you feeling about this whole experience?" Luke is ever the smooth professional.

 

"Well, this was definitely unexpected," Galen states calmly.

 

"Like the show?" Luke leads on.

 

"All of it, I guess," Galen answers.  "Jyn has never brought a young man home before much less in this, uh, less than traditional circumstance."

 

Jyn can feel her cheeks heat up and feels Cassian's pointed stare on her to which she silently shrugs as if to say, "So what?!"

 

"Ah!" Luke's interest is obviously peeked and his gaze turns upon her, cheeks still burning, "Is there a reason for that?"

 

Jyn clears her throat and scrambles for something to say and ultimately settles on a generalization of the truth, "I've always put more effort into my studies and professional life than dating, to be honest."

 

"But surely you must have dated before?" Luke prods her.

 

She stares at him and has to remind herself internally that she is not, in fact, behind the camera but in front and therefore cannot smack the knowing grin off of his everlastingly cheerful face.  "Obviously," she deadpans, and then straightens up, shifting her mood subtly, "But no one ever got to that point."

 

"Fair enough," Luke seems appeased for the moment but Jyn has the sneaking suspicion that he may try to poke further and so she does her best to steer clear of the conversation for the remainder of the day.

 

The afternoon goes surprisingly well although her mother's chilly demeanor does little to thaw.  They stay for dinner and Jyn is pleased that at least her father is making an effort to make Cassian feel comfortable.  If she could guess, they're actually getting along better than she had expected even though she really can't remember what that really was.  As Cassian, Luke, and Bodhi are putting on their coats and getting ready to leave for the hotel that they are staying at, she takes the opportunity to set her plan into motion as Bodhi is momentarily distracted by her mother's affection.  Her hand slides across Cassian's lower back, over the smooth weave of his charcoal blazer as she pushes up to his side, hip to thigh.  He looks down at her with a surprised grin and pushes back with firm pressure in acknowledgement of the lack of space.  She slips her other hand into the pocket of his blazer, depositing the nondescript folded post it gently within, only breaking eye contact with him as she raises up on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear, "For tonight."

 

She rolls herself down with a self satisfied grin at the way he seems momentarily dazed, frozen in place as she removes herself from his body.  He catches her hand as she turns to walk away and pulls her back to him whispering, "Goodnight, Jyn," before kissing her on the cheek, his breath warm on her face.

 

Now it's her turn to freeze as he backs away from her with the smug look she's sure that she had just a moment before.  With one more lift of the corner of his mouth, he's out the door and Jyn is left with Bodhi's camera and a smirky wink from the man himself.

 

 

………………………

 

Cassian waits until he is behind the closed door of his hotel room, safe from the prying eyes of Luke Skywalker, Bodhi, and the ever present camera, to swiftly unfold the note in his pocket.  He could feel it there like a weighted burden since he felt Jyn's hand gently slip into his pocket after dinner.  It had taken all of his will power to not try to sneak a look on the car ride to their lodging.

 

He quickly unfolds the creased yellow post-it, revealing Jyn's bubbly handwriting in black ink.

 

_Go out in front of hotel at 10 pm.  Don't let B and L see you.  Dress warm.  Black Volvo SUV.  J_.

 

Cassian can feel nothing but pure giddiness when he realizes what this means: he and Jyn will have time alone together.  No cameras.  No other people.

 

That is assuming that he can escape the gaze of Luke and Bodhi.  He pulls back around a corner just in time as he nearly runs into the both of them in the hallway leading to the lobby bar.  He tucks his gray scarf a little tighter around his neck and readjusts his wool pea coat after they pass in front of the potted plant he is now hidden behind.  As soon as they are out of sight, he swiftly walks out the front lobby door and into the chilly night air.

 

For a moment, he tucks himself behind the stone column of the hotel portico and looks around nervously, his breath disappearing like smoke in the air.  Suddenly he sees the headlights of an SUV and sure enough it's a black Volvo and Jyn is behind the wheel.  He rushes from his hiding place, looking back towards the lobby, before opening the passenger door and hopping in. 

 

Jyn giggles as she pulls away from the building.  He looks at her, a smile creeping across his face, "What?"

 

"Were you hiding?" she says with barely disguised glee.

 

"Yes!" he glares indignantly at her but there is only laughter in his voice, "Bodhi and Luke were headed to the hotel bar and I was nearly caught!"

 

They both dissolve into laughter at the sheer ridiculousness of their situation.

 

"What if they try to check on me later?" Cassian is still slightly worried (although less and less so) about this obvious breaking of his contract.

 

"I wouldn't worry about that," Jyn rolls her eyes, "I guarantee Bodhi and Luke are too obsessed with each other right now to even remember you until the morning."

 

Cassian turns to her in puzzled shock, "Oh, so they're a thing?"

 

Jyn nods as she turns onto a dimly lit road, amusement in her voice, "We are definitely not the only secret relationship on this show."

 

"Anyone else?" Cassian is genuinely curious now.  The Bachelor seems to be good at matchmaking for all kinds of people, not just those in front of the camera.  Who knew?

 

"Han and Leia, for one," Jyn nods, "They think they've got everyone fooled but they've been together since the middle of last season."

 

"Oh I can definitely see that," Cassian was sure that if those two weren't sleeping together, they soon would be and this confirmed his hypothesis.

 

Jyn looks from the road to him and back, like she wants to say something but isn't sure if she should before giving in, "Shara and your friend, Kes was it?"

 

Cassian looks at her with incredulity, head tilting, "No way!"

 

"I feel like there was something going on!"  Jyn laughs, "Just saying!"

 

"I don't think so.  I feel like Kes would mention that," Cassian was sure, wasn't he?

 

Cassian looks around the very nicely kept car and realizes something, "Did you steal your parents' car?"

 

Jyn laughs as she pulls into a parking space in an abandoned gravel lot of what looks to be a secluded park, "Yes I did.  I stole my dad's car to go pick up my secret but not so secret boyfriend in the middle of the night."

 

Cassian looks at her a smile belying his serious tone, "Boyfriend, eh?"

 

Jyn looks away and scrunches her face, a rosy blush rising up her neck, "I mean-I don't know- is that ok?"

 

Cassian reaches across the center console to slide his hand into hers.  He tugs a little and when her doe eyes reluctantly meet his own he tells her, "Absolutely."

 

She seems to melt a little in her seat before releasing a giant sigh, "Oh my god this is such a MESS!"

 

Cassian lets go a deep exhale of his own, "I know.  It's less than…ideal.  Come on."

 

He motions for her to get out of the car.  He wants to know where she's brought him.

 

It is indeed a park set atop a high hill.  The light pollution is near zero up here and, although the cloud cover is becoming thicker by the minute, Cassian can see the full moon and glimpses of stars when they peek through the mist.  The air is brisk, now hovering around freezing but Jyn had brought a thick blanket that they drape around both of their shoulders. 

 

He can't believe that they are here, just the two of them.  He basks in her closeness.  They talk about everything and nothing at all.  Childhood pets, least favorite foods, the importance of Arnold Schwarzenegger to the culture at large.  Jyn's impression of the actor is terrible (and adorable).

 

At some point, the cloud cover thickens and steady rain begins, misty at first then heavy, both freezing, and they rush under the cover of the blanket to the back of the car.  Jyn puts the backseats down so that they can lay side by side under the blanket with the muffled tap tap tap of partially frozen rain a consistent backdrop around them.

 

"Hey," Cassian smiles at her as his fingers trace up and down her arm in lazy waves.

 

"Hey," Jyn's face is partially obscured by the blanket but her large eyes peer up at him, "This is nice."

 

Cassian nods because it's more than nice, "Just a few more weeks and we can do this all of the time."

 

Jyn closes her eyes, sinking in on herself, and Cassian thinks that she is talking to herself when she repeats, "Only a few more weeks."

 

Cassian reaches out to tug down the corner of the blanket so that he can see her full face.  She's so beautiful, pale in the darkness with only the slanted illumination of a single streetlamp further down the parking lot.  She's looking at him again with that look; the one he's seen countless times over the weeks, the one that he thinks means that she wants to kiss him.  There's no camera here now.

 

Cassian looks from her eyes to her full lips, the upturned bow he's fantasized about so much recently, and his voice is breathy, "Can I kiss-"

 

He doesn't get the rest of the question out because in a flash her lips are on his own and he is melting into her as she pulls him down.  He goes willingly because (and she has to know by now) that he is so far gone for her that he would do anything she asked at this point.   He pulls away, breathing heavily, and stares down at her to check in.  She's looking at him with her lip between her teeth, a pillowed smile cut by sharp white, and he feels paralyzed and entranced by her.  He's so thankful when she reaches to the nape of his neck, fingers greedily gripping his hair, to pull him back down to meet her lips again with a laugh.

 

They kiss and hold each other and the air that surrounds them is not cold at all despite the freezing precipitation outside.  He takes pleasure in running his hands up her sides, gripping her thighs firmly where they frame his hips.  They keep their clothes on, content for now to just have this, but despite that, Cassian feels like he can't get close enough to her; like he'll never be close enough despite the gravity of her.

 

They fall asleep limbs entwined at some point and Cassian doesn't think he's ever felt this content, never will again unless she's with him.  It's over all too soon as they awake to the grayness of near dawn and Cassian feels nothing but dread drowning out the warm bubble he's been encased in for the past few hours the closer that they get to the hotel, his hand running firm circles on hers.  As he watches her drive away from the hotel, he's left only with the ghost of her lips on his own, the memory of firm pressure before they return to pretending, and the sinking feeling that he's sure he'll never be that happy again in his life unless she's in it.

 

………………

 

Jyn turns off the headlights as she nears her parents' house.  She quietly parks the car in the drive way and goes to silently turn the key in the side door of the house.  The first rays of sunlight are starting to peek above the charcoal gray of the disappearing night and she feels a lightness in her chest at the events of this past evening.  Talking with Cassian.  Kissing Cassian.  Falling asleep in his arms.  Waking up to his gentle voice and him kissing her neck. 

 

The feeling falters as she smells freshly brewed coffee upon entering the hallway.  There's a light on in the kitchen and she starts to back away from it, to try to sneak upstairs but her mother's voice, barely a whisper but effective nonetheless, says, "Don't even think about it.  Come here."

 

Jyn drags her feet to the door, more dread and guilt than a nearly thirty year old should carry about a potential scolding from a parent swimming in her head.  She leans on the doorframe and tries to address her mother cooly, "Hey, Mum.  What are you doing up so early?"

 

Lyra observes her from her perch at the table, a steaming cup of coffee at her lips before answering, "Have a seat, dear daughter.  Let's have a chat."

 

Jyn reluctantly pours her own cup of coffee because she is not having this conversation without caffeine.   She reaches for the small cat-shaped pitcher of cream as she sits across from her mother and takes great interest in the swirl of white that forms as she pours. 

 

When she looks up, she is surprised to see a look of great amusement on her mother's face.  "What?" she asks.

 

Lyra shakes her head and the words that come out next are unexpected, "I always wondered when you would get to your sneaking around with boys phase.  I just never expected it to be so late."

 

Jyn nearly chokes on her coffee but her mother continues, "You've always been so cool about your boyfriends.  Never keeping them around for long and certainly not this cagey about them."

 

Jyn swallows the warm liquid with an extended gulp before answering, "I've always had other things to do.  Generally, it's too much drama."

 

Lyra tilts her head and her face and her voice are so filled with amusement that Jyn wants to shrink away into nothing, "And being a contestant on a very high profile dating show is the epitome of undramatic?"

 

Jyn puts her head down onto the table and groans into her arm because her mother is absolutely right, "I know.  I know!  I did not expect this to happen!  I was just going to fill in and then be out and fade back into my own life but nooooo.  I had to go and catch feelings!"

 

Jyn feels the gentle squeeze of her mother's hand on her forearm and she tilts her face up so that she can see the soft expression now on her face, "Oh, dear.  Sometimes we cannot control when those pesky feelings come into play now, can we?  You must really like him."

 

Jyn nods as her mother's fingers gently brush away the bangs that frame her face, her thumb running soothing circles across the plane of her cheek.  "I may put up a tough act," Lyra begins softy, "but I only want for you to be happy.  Whatever happens, whatever you do, I'm on your side."

 

Jyn relaxes into her touch and they stay that way, Jyn telling her mother about Cassian, Lyra listening supportively, until the sun is fully up and it's time to start another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally have making out. Yay.
> 
> I edited this while watching the current Bachelor which is truly an experience. FYI, feel free to chat with me on Discord or on Tumblr. I generally watch the US East Coast airing. 
> 
> I'm doing my best to keep up with comments but life keeps getting intermittently crazy lately and sometimes I fall behind. I apologize ahead of time!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading! You are the best! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @ghostoftreebeard on Tumblr. Thanks for reading!


End file.
